Beyblade Crisis!
by Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: “Let’s just say a little someone who wants revenge” The person that stood there replied. KaixOC OCxOC RayxOC CHAP 3 UP
1. Chapter 1 Introducing Rocky!

Beyblade Crisis  
  
The bladebreakers in this story look like G-Revolution series  
  
"__" Speaking '__' Thought  
  
Chapter 1 Introducing Rocky!  
  
"Would the Demolition Boys report to Voltaire's office for an important message," Boris's voice boomed out through the busy abbey.  
  
"Now what does Voltaire want?" A specific redhead named Tala questioned to no one in particular.  
  
He was as usual training with his team consisting of Ian, Spencer, Brian and him. Tala called back his beyblade called Wolborg and walked off to the direction of Voltaire's room. The other demolition boys just hesitated and followed. It wasn't long till they reached the front doors to Voltaire's office, knowing the whole abbey themselves they learn quite a few things. Tala pushed the door open and entered with the demolition boys hot on his heels. Voltaire was sitting with his back of his chair faced to wards the opened door.  
  
"Well, well. Finally here are we? Sure took u long enough" The old creepy voice of Voltaire called out. "Boris please shut the door so that no disturbance is made, this is important."  
  
Out of nowhere in particular Boris came out and shut the door behind the demolition boys while they walked more into the center of the huge room.  
  
~*~Tala POV~*~ "Bang" The door closed. 'This has better be worth my time'. I was snapped out instantly from my thought as Voltaire continued on with his so-called 'speech'. I turned my attention to what he had to say....  
  
"Well let's not keep you boys waiting shall we?" Voltaire sneered.  
  
I could have sworn that Boris was snickering too, if u heard closely enough. I glared at him than back to Voltaire.  
  
"OK boys the reason you are here is that we are having a new member joining your team. It took some convincing but we did it. Show yourself Rocky Law." Voltaire spoke.  
  
Instantly from out of the shadows, a boy about the same as, I walked out. I stared at him observing his looks from the top to bottom. He had brown short brown hair like a few inches or so spiked up. He had his little bangs in the front spiked and he had to strips of hair hanging on the side his face, which were dyed gold. The eyes. His face was pale and his brown auburn eyes stood out. He had a brown tank top, with a black long sleeved coat covering on top. He was wearing beige colored baggy pants with 1 pocket on each side down the middle of the pants, finishing of with black shoes. He also had some decorations on. He had a huge silver chain hanging from his waist across the front of his hip. To top it off he also had a silver chain hanging around his neck. I glared at that boy with my coldest glare and he just ignored me!! Oh my god that pisses me....  
  
"You see here Rocky also similar goals like us. He himself wants to take revenge on the Bladebreakers." Boris continued for Voltaire.  
  
"Whatever Boris, cut the chit chat I want to go to my room now if u please." Rocky countered.  
  
"Fine. Tala, you and your team show Rocky around and get him settled." Boris commanded. He had not a pleasing look on his face. Guess Rocky must have pissed him off with his few words.  
  
"Yes Sir!" I responded.  
  
I hated him every time he does that to me. O well. Just hope that Rocky is not like Kai and take our places. For some reason though I highly doubt him and me are going to get along well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*~Rocky POV~*~  
  
'Tell me again why I joined?' I questioned myself again. "Because of Max from the bladebreakers remember? Guess this revenge is going to be sweet." A voice in my head said. 'O...ya I still remember what happened. I'll never forget...'  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
"Please Max, I want to be like u" A 13 yr old Rocky pleaded.  
  
"Sorry but blading is learned not taught. You got to learn it yourself Rocky. That's what makes us different and special." 13 yr old Max replied.  
  
"Nooooo please!! How is your Draciel sooo good? It beat me soo many times." I pleaded.  
  
"No!" With that Max walked out. This time he looked seriously serious.  
  
~*~End of Flash Back~*~  
  
'I was so upset that day, but my life changed soon when I was with her.... and when I found you.' I recalled. ~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
It was a rainy day. It was pouring down hard. I was sitting there, on the sandy beach...after the incident with Max.  
  
"Hey you're going to catch a cold," a familiar soft voice said.  
  
I turned around. It was my best buddy Sarah. She had brownish hair shoulder length with her hair tied up in two ponytails. Her face was pale looking with chocolate brown eyes. She wore no make up though but she looked pretty. She was wearing a black skirt with a pink tank top with a black short-sleeved jacket.  
  
She handed me an umbrella, and sat with me. We were talking for a while about what happened that made me so depressed. She listened to me and felt sorry for me. I hesitated and got up. I decided it was getting cold now. It was like what? 8pm? I started walking and Sarah followed. We were going through the park when... "Ouch." I had slipped. I pulled myself up and saw Sarah there. She was worried about me. She asked me how I felt and I ignored her. She knew I was in pain. I was just not telling her. A tear fell of her face. Now look what I done. Then almost suddenly the tear lit up and blinded her and me. Next thing I knew it went into my pocket. I checked and discover a BITBEAST!!! That made me soo happy, and to top it of it looked like Draciel. It amazed me since it came from Sarah's tear. I'll never forget what happened.  
  
A year later after we were girlfriend and boyfriend an accident happened. She was supposed to meet me at the park to talk about the coming championships. She never showed up. Later I heard that you died Sarah. That tore my heart soo much. Guess that's why I'm so cold now.  
  
I sighed. Thinking about her made me even sadder. A single tear slid down my cheek. I checked the time and it said 12:30am. It was late and my eyes grew heavy. I slept few minutes later...  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Unknown to Rocky a person outside was watching him sleep through his window.  
  
"O Rocky, I'm sorry. I really am..." a gentle voice spoke from outside Rocky's room.  
  
A second later, that person had turned around and left, but she hadn't noticed as her wallet dropped out.  
  
~~~~Next Morning~~~~  
  
Rocky woke up early and went to train. This was normal for him, as he always woke up at this time. He went outside and started to train. When he forgot his ripcord in his room and he went to his window to go pick it up. He was startled to find a wallet outside the window on the floor. He picked it up with interest and dropped it right away. "Sarah..."  
  
Hey I left you with a cliffy. 5 Review and I will post next chapter. 


	2. Chapter 2 A New Member

Chapter 2 A New Member  
  
~*~Tyson's dojo~*~  
  
"WHAT!!!" Tyson a navy haired boy screamed out loud. "This can't be! A girl member you got to be kidding me Mr. D!!!"  
  
"Well Tyson stop being mean cause she's a girl. Well anyways here's your new team member. Her name is Sarah Chan." Mr. D spoke. Pointing his finger over to Sarah who was standing beside him.  
  
Sarah had the back half of her head dyed blue and she had brownish-black hair in the front. Her hair was tied in 2 ponytails on the back of her head. And the front was short enough to brush to the side. She had a few strands lose on her face. She was wearing a pink tank top with a black short-sleeved black jacket. She also had a black baggy pant on. For her shoes she just had a black runner. On her neck was a golden locket, and she had 1 earring on each side of the ear.  
  
"O great another person to baby sit!" Kai sighed as he closed his eyes again, opening them before just to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"I heard that!" Sarah shouted. Immediately she ran to Kai and tried to hit him.  
  
Kai just stood there why she was smacking him on the arm.  
  
"Would you quit that you annoying girl?" Kai growled.  
  
"I'm not annoying!" Sarah spoke coldly.  
  
Now she was pissed. She was actually punching him instead. He was now running around with a very pissed of looking Sarah behind him. He was shouting for help from the other bladebreakers, but they just stood and watched.  
  
"Hehe guess the get along kind of well eh?" Mr. D said chuckling to himself.  
  
Everyone laughed with him as they watched Kai and Sarah fight.  
  
"Now that I got to my point I might as well be leaving. I have a very important business to attend to. Bye bladebreakers." Mr. D quoted as he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was in the dojo now talking about the new girl named Sarah.  
  
~*~Sarah POV~*~  
  
'Rocky, please don't do the wrong thing please.' I thought about last night's event. I had gone to see Rocky at night. Luckily he was asleep. Though I couldn't believe he joined Biovolt.  
  
"Master I guess u still worry about him don't you?" a voice spoke in her head.  
  
'I dun know Dranzer, I really don't know.' (This is Dranzer Silver)  
  
"It is, or why would u keep on thinking about him?" Dranzer replied.  
  
'Maybe but that was years ago, or more like 2 years ago before I left him...I'm too scared to see him again Dranzer' I said sadly  
  
"Well we're just going to have to wait don't we?" Dranzer said sarcastically.  
  
'Hey! Hmph!' I replied to my bitbeast  
  
"You should a lot like master Kai" Dranzer mumbled out.  
  
'Oh my God Dranzer. Your soo annoying!' I said to him.  
  
"Well I do help you Sarah." Dranzer countered  
  
'Ya well u do, now leave me in peace and quite please?' I pleaded.  
  
"Fine" and with that Dranzer left my head.  
  
Having not noticed I spaced out, Tyson was trying to get my attention so he shook me. Very hard! I came back to reality. Kai was there to. He was staring rite at my eyes. I felt heat climb up my cheeks. 'I can't believe he saw me spacing out!' I was so shamed of myself.  
  
"Can I have some time alone?" I asked clearly annoyed at them all staring at me  
  
The whole bladebreakers were in the room seeing why I was spacing out.  
  
"Do you have a room I can go to?" I asked clearly sleepy already. It was what? 7:30pm?  
  
"Well we don't have extra rooms. Why don't you go back home?" Tyson asked?  
  
"I want to try getting to know you guys better, but I guess I can do that tomorrow." I stood up to leave...just when Kai spoke up.  
  
"Since your now part of the team I would suggest you please come back to dojo at 6am in morning for training. No late exceptions."  
  
With that I sighed and started my way out. I said goodbyes to the blade breakers and left the room. I went back home and slept.  
  
~*~Next Morning~*~  
  
"AH!!! I'M LATE!!!" I screamed jumping out of bed after checking the time. It was 7:00am; well that's what the clock said anyways. "Kai is so going to kill me. Why didn't you wake me up Dranzer????" I muttered.  
  
'U never asked.' Dranzer replied dripping with sarcasm in each word.  
  
I got dressed and rode my bike to Tyson's dojo house (ok Sarah lives in a house by herself she bought.) 'I wonder what Kai will do to me?' I thought as I was riding there.  
  
'Torture and more training.' Dranzer replied looking fairly satisfied that I was late.  
  
I arrived at 7:30am at Tyson's dojo. I was walking to the back when I heard a voice from beside me.  
  
"Your late Sarah Chan" It said coldly.  
  
"I know that Kai" I said recognizing his voice after he spoke.  
  
"Your in big trouble if u know what I mean..." He smirked. That gave me a chill up my spine. That smirk was just too creepy.  
  
"Come to my house at 8pm on Saturday meaning you get 3 days before you have to come, so get ready cause it'll be living hell. Its at 150 Evergreen Road, and don't be late." He smirked again saying each word with coldness.  
  
"Uh...ok" I shuddered.  
  
I just remembered something...my house was at 148 Evergreen Road... Kai lived next to me? No way. 'This is going to be sooo fun' I sighed. I took out my beyblade and began to practice. I was challenged by all the bladebreakers. I won everyone one of them and this pissed Kai off. Hehe told him not to mess with girls. He had underestimated me as well as his teammates.  
  
Yay I finished another chapter. 5 more reviews and I continue. 


	3. Chapter 3 A Old Friend of Mine

Chapter 3 An Old Friend of Mine  
  
"Thank You Mr. D" A young girl said.  
  
"A pleasure to help" Mr. D answered. "But wait before you go, who might you be wanting to know where the Bladebreakers were?"  
  
"Lets say I'm just an old friend of one of the Bladebreakers." The girl replied.  
  
With that the young girl walked out of the office.  
  
"An old friend eh?" Mr. D muttered. He smiled and continued on with his work.  
  
~*~Tyson's Dojo~*~  
  
"Wake up Tyson! Your late for practice." A girl with short brown hair named Hilary shouted at him. "Kai's gonna make you suffer."  
  
"Let me sleep, gramps. I'm a growing boy...OUCH!!!" Tyson shouted!  
  
Tyson sat up immediately holding one hand on his left cheek. Everyone in the room was watching. Sarah who had already come over for practice was snickering, Kai with a smirk, Max who couldn't hold it in, laughing like crazy, a very confused Kenny, a Ray who was snickering, and a very pissed of looking Hilary.  
  
"What did I do???" Tyson shouted at Hilary, for her...rather disturbing awaking.  
  
"You said I was your gramps Tyson. I'm very short tempered OK?" Hilary shouted back.  
  
"O boy this is gonna cause me a headache" Max groaned as he listened to their conversation, more like insults at each other.  
  
"Ok I'll be outside," Sarah said.  
  
With that she walked outside. Momentarily Kai left too. Leaving the others to calm down Hilary and Tyson.  
  
~*~Sarah POV~*~  
  
I went outside for the fresh air. Exactly a shouting argument in the early morning just made even my head hurt. I pulled out my beyblade and decided to train a bit while the others were whining in there. I counted down and launched my beyblade. I watched it spinning. All of a sudden a pink blade collided with mine and both blades went back to the owners hand.  
  
"What you do that for!" I shouted at the person.  
  
She was a girl around my age, maybe a year smaller. She had black hair flowing down to her shoulders. She had her hair in a low ponytail tied back with a light purple fluffy band. She had 2 strands of hair from the side of her face framing it. She had brown-red eyes, on her slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a baby blue tank top, with a white knee length skirt. She wore black slippers.  
  
"O just playing with ya." She winked at me. "Actually I came here to see Ray.  
  
"Who are you and just what do u want with him?" I questioned.  
  
"I'm Yvonne Sher. I am Ray's old friend. I have come to visit him." She replied slightly annoyed. "Can you tell me who you are cause I don't remember a GIRL on the bladebreakers."  
  
I was smirked. "I'm the newest member of the Bladebreakers stupid. I have a name too, and it's Sarah."  
  
"Well can you please show me to Ray." Yvonne questioned.  
  
"What's all the commotion about?" Tyson shouted running towards the 2 girls.  
  
Apparently the argument was settled and Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers came too see what was happening.  
  
I was looking for Ray, and yes I saw him aright not far behind Max. I wonder how he will act.  
  
~*~Ray POV~*~  
  
I heard Tyson walk out of the room so I followed him. Then I heard him shout. He started running so I followed him as well as the other Bladebreakers (except Kai). When I reached there my heart froze. It was Yvonne. How though...  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be happy seeing an old friend Ray?" Yvonne asked me.  
  
"I...I..." I was stuttered, oh no. "Uh ya I'm glad to see you. What are you doin here?"  
  
"I came here so that I can see you Ray, and to battle you." Yvonne said her eyes gleaming with delight.  
  
"When did you come to Japan? I thought you were living in China?" I spoke.  
  
"Well I came today, and I sort of staying at a hotel." Yvonne said. "Well come on, Ray let's battle!" "Ok but don't be sorry if you lose." I smirked.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
"3, 2, 1 Let it Rip" Both Yvonne and Ray shouted. "Go Driger!!" They both said. Ray was shocked for a while but resumed the battle. Hurry and finish this off. Driger was spinning with a lot of speed. It was going in circles around the other blade. Yvonne just stood there looking calm.  
  
"It's time to finish this Driger! Tiger Claw attack!!!" Ray shouted!  
  
Driger appeared from its blade and lunged at Yvonne's blade.  
  
"No you're not. Driger counter!" Yvonne shouted.  
  
Right before the Tiger Claw attack assault was to hit the other blade moved away, with just as much speed. Driger L attacked Driger as soon as it moved out of the way.  
  
"Driger L lets show whose the boss!" With that a tiger looking like Driger with blue and red instead of yellow and green appeared out. "Attack with Tiger Slash!" Yvonne shouted.  
  
Ray shouted his commands too. "Driger Falcon Claw!!"  
  
Both blades went at each other with incredible speed. They were head on attacking. As soon as the beyblade collided a blinding flash of light covered them. As soon as the light faded both blades were at their owners foot.  
  
"Well that was a good game Ray." Yvonne congratulated him.  
  
"You're not bad either." Ray replied.  
  
"Ok now can we get on with that training so that we have less later on!" Tyson shouted being impatient.  
  
"Fine" A cold voice spoke. Kai came out and walked towards Tyson. "You," He glared at the boy, "Are going to train a extra hour."  
  
"WHAT!!!" Tyson shouted "No way!!!"  
  
"Well tough luck Tyson, not my fault you woke up late." Sarah smirked.  
  
Everyone went to the beach to train, since it was a good day. All thanks to the whole team with the help of Sarah to persuade Kai to go. They were blading each other with Yvonne too. They got to know her better and no sooner training was almost over. Tyson was relieved and so was everyone. Kai had made them train so hard. There was one last battle of Sarah vs. Kai, before they headed back to Tyson's house. "3, 2, 1, Let it Rip" The Chief counted down.  
  
They both launched. Dranzer circled Dranzer Silver. Dranzer Silver was swiftly avoiding his attacks and countered it back, gaining cold stares from Kai. They were about to call their bitbeast when another beyblade collided with both blades sending them both back to the owners. Sarah looked up. She stopped...  
  
Left you with a cliffy again. Lol I just like cliffy.  
  
5 review before I post next chapter lol. 


	4. Chapter 4 Could it Be You?

Chapter 4 Could it Be You???  
  
"Who are you?" Kai shouted at the person who had apparently interrupted his battle against Sarah.  
  
Sarah looked up and her eyes widened immediately, but as fast as it came it disappeared. Her surprise in her eyes that had showed for a second disappeared.  
  
"Let's just say a little someone who wants revenge" The person that stood there replied.  
  
It was late, so you couldn't really see the face of the person well, but Sarah had a hint, already of who that person was.  
  
~*~Rocky POV~*~  
  
I did as Voltaire said. It was a Friday like he assigned that I go battle the Bladebreakers and take their bitbeast. They even upgraded my blade somehow, but when I got it back I was sure that it got more power. I strode my way to Tyson's house. I clearly knew where that was cause I have been there before, to watch the Bladebreakers battle since they let me. This meaning I knew the Blades moves of each and every one of them. Maybe even better than there own.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
I sat on my bed after a hard training with the Demolition Boys. I pulled out my laptop that I brought out with me, when I packed my stuff and moved into this abbey. I had recorded a few of the matches of the members of the Bladebreakers, and I was study them hard. The day before I sat outside in a tree watching the Bladebeakers train. It was very early but I didn't mind. The sooner, the better, that way I'll have more time to study there blades.  
  
~*~End of Flash Back~*~  
  
I also upgraded in physical strength too. Even though some of it I did disagree.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
"Rocky, we have upgrade your blade," Boris said handing back Rocky's blade with him. My bitbeast glowed a strange black color but I thought I was just being delusional. When I decided to pocket my blade and leave, two arms or more like 2 arms of 2 men grabbed me.  
  
"Let me GO!!!" I yelled. They were going to do something to me and I didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Some tests," Boris smirked. "So that we can make you stronger! But there is a side effect, after a period of time that the test has been done, the person will go into a mental breakdown and suffer a headache. They will get unconscious and when they wake up they will have forgot everything."  
  
"NO!!! WHAT!! BORIS!!!!!!" I cried. I didn't want to forget, and I didn't want to forget her.  
  
I struggled hard but 2 men holding me, just was too much. I kicked and punched but no use. Oh my god can't believe this is happening. I got dragged me to a big glass tube and place in. They locked me in it. I tried to get out. I punched furiously at the glass but no use. It was like so thick. Before I know it the tube was filling with water. I struggled for air but it was goin to the top. I floated to the top with the water. I took my last breath as it filled. Unexpectedly these machine arms came down and knocked me out. Next thing I know when I woke up was the water was still there, more like green liquid though. I had all these wires and tubes in my arm injecting some fluid. I felt sick but I couldn't help. I had a surgery tube on my mouth to keep me with air. I noticed I was very numb and that I didn't wore much. Like only my pants!!! My whole top was taken off for the tubes.  
  
'O great, I better live my life the fullest before I go into a living hell state' a thought.  
  
After a few more moments after the scientists noticed that I was awake they finished the operation. They drowned all the water and opened up the tube. I walked out, urgently for fresh air.  
  
"Rocky go get dressed. Your test has been done, your task of taking the bitbeasts are starting tomorrow." Boris commanded.  
  
I was soo furious. I tried to attack him. Again the same 2 people held me. They dragged me all the way back my room. I saw there and started to cry. 'I only had a few time left before I forget,' I sobbed 'Draciel what should I do?'  
  
My Bitbeast answered, 'Just do your task, you'll be the best!!'  
  
That answer surprised me; my bitbeast never would have said that.  
  
~*~End of Flash Back~*~  
  
Now that I'm here I'm ready.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
"Tsk tsk tsk, have you no manners Kai?" Rocky said, while smirking a very evil one.  
  
"Humph!" Kai replied. "Well I'll tell you guys if you beat me." Rocky laughed evilly.  
  
Rocky still hadn't noticed Sarah since she hid behind a tree after seeing Rocky. He started off with the challenge, and Tyson was the first to accept, knowing that he couldn't resist a challenge.  
  
Rocky and Tyson got into position. The Chief counted down. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!!!" He yelled and with that both bladders ripped. Tyson's landed on the dish and he began attacking the black brown blade. Dragoon only managed to hit the other blade a few times, just to satisfy Tyson. Rocky, after seeing Tyson's satisfied and more determined look decided it was now to break his spirits.  
  
"Draciel!!" He called out. This surprised everyone. Still Tyson continued being focused. Unfortunately for him now Draciel dodged his attacks and counter attacked him. He was losing balance.  
  
"Dragoon! Time to use your hyper speed." Tyson called.  
  
With that the engine gear within the blade started grinding and clicked then a boost of energy was given to Dragoon, surprising Rocky. He got a full blow on his Draciel, since his guard was off. This didn't stop Rocky though.  
  
"Draciel Rock Slide!" With that Rocky's bitbeast came out. Everyone was shocked. It looked just like Draciel, except it was the element of Rock. It looked strange though; Rocky's Draciel was glowing black. It started stomping the ground and Rocks started falling from out of the sky from nowhere in particular. The rocks strikes, Dragoon with a lot of force sending it off balance.  
  
Tyson need help and called out his Dragoon. The almighty blue dragon rose out. It cried out loud before lunging at Rocky. Rocky stayed calm though. Even worse he was smirking. That just freaked Tyson out.  
  
"DRAGOON LETS FINISH THIS. HYPER VICTORY TORNADO!!" Tyson shouted and with all his strength he transferred his energy to his blade.  
  
"Dark Bound!" Rocky shouted doing the same as Tyson transferring his energy to his blade.  
  
The blades collided, and a blinding light blinded everyone. When it disappeared a brown and black blade stood standing while a white was down.  
  
"How??? Dragoon..." Tyson fell to his knees. Hilary ran to his side to comfort him.  
  
"O I'm sorry Tyson..." She said looking at him with just as much sadness.  
  
"Now for my prize! HAHAHAHA!!!" Rocky laughed evilly. He retreated his blade and shown it at Dragoon. The Dragon slowly rises from its blade as a blue beam and flew high in the sky.  
  
"NOO DRAGOON!!" Tyson shouted tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Can't bear having your Dragoon takin from you huh Tyson?" Rocky smirked. "Not mentioning you have never separated from your Dragoon before. This must hurt a lot. Hahahaha!"  
  
Every one of the Bladebreakers looked shocked at the sight. Even Kai looked worried and narrowed his eyes at the stranger.  
  
~*~Sarah POV~*~  
  
'Someone's gotta put a stop to this.' She walked out from her hiding place.  
  
"STOP!!!" I yelled. Rocky stared at me. His eyes widened and he stared at me his eyes locked in mine.  
  
"Too late..." He said.  
  
Dragoon had just gone in his blade, which was glowing black and I don't think he happened to care either. Tyson just screamed in pain.  
  
"What is wrong Tyson?" Hilary asked worried  
  
"Something felt like it poisoned my heart." Tyson stuttered as her was shaking madly hold oh his chest very tightly.  
  
"ROCKY what did you do?" I shouted at him.  
  
"Well seems like my blades evil powers is taking over his bitbeast, making him in pain. Hahaha" he replied with a huge smirk, his eyes widened as he laughed at the sight.  
  
"Why? This wasn't the Rocky I knew. The one I knew was kind" I said sadly.  
  
"That was years ago. I changed." He didn't seem like he cared I was alive. "When I heard the news you died my heart tore. Now I'm like this all thanks to you..." He yelled.  
  
"Rocky..."I mumbled. "I'm gonna get you back Rocky, I don't like you like this its not the real you! You're my best friend and you got to understand that, so I challenge you to a battle. If I win you release Dragoon back to Tyson, if I lose you can take my bitbeast and me."  
  
With that Tyson stared up with disbelief in his eyes. "Don't Sarah. We can't lose you." He gasped.  
  
"Sorry Tyson but I'm not accepting no as an answer." Sarah glared at Rocky.  
  
"I'll let you rest a day to recover from the shock. I'll be back tomorrow for the battle Sarah." Rocky said turning around to leave.  
  
Kai walked over to Sarah. "Are you sure about this?" He had concern in his eyes.  
  
I stared back to his crimson ones. "I'm positive Kai, I'm willing to do anything for a friend."  
  
"Sarah Can I talk to you a moment?" Kai asked, "Privately?"  
  
"Ya, come to my house at 148 Evergreen Road tonight. I'll be waiting."  
  
I turned around to leave, leaving Kai with his decisions.  
  
Wow another chapter done, and this one is quite long. 5 more reviews before another post. Please enjoy and really do review. 


End file.
